THE GLORIOUS DOUBLE TENTH., Otago Daily Times, Issue 20571, 21 November 1928
THE GLORIOUS DOUBLE TENTH.The Glorious Double Tenth. (1928, November 21). Otago Daily Times, p. 6. Retrieved from http://paperspast.natlib.govt.nz/newspapers/ODT19281121.2.34 NATIONAL UNIFICATION IN CHINA Written for the Otago Daily Times. By the Rev. G. H. M'Neur. This is the tenth day of October, and Chinese all over the world are celebrating their National Day. It was on this date 17 years ago that the resolution broke out by the mutiny of troops at Wuchang, in Central China, which culminated in the overthrow of the Manchu dynasty and the establishment of the Republic. Through these 17 stormy years there has never been a time when the occasion has been celebrated so unitedly and whole-heartedly as to-day. A year ago I was in Wellington, and on the morning of the eleventh called on the Chinese Consul. That official was greatly distressed because a large section of the Chinese community wished to discard the five-barred Chinese flag for the Nationalist flag in the festivities of the previous day. He had cabled to Peking for instructions, and recited the reply to me in which he had been commended for his opposition to Nationalist wishes and his loyalty to the Central Government, and been instructed to insist on the five coloured flag being used. But local sentiment had been too strong, and the Chinese of Wellington had divided under the two flags, the large majority rallying under the Nationalist banner. I was greatly interested in the elderly Consul’s loyalty to a Government which had left him without salary for months, although he himself was a Cantonese. Perhaps fortunately for him, feeling as he did, he passed, during the year which has seen the complete overthrow of the old Government, beyond the jurisdiction of rival flags and conflicting loyalties. I am sure there would not be two camps in to-day s celebrations at Wellington. CHINESE NEW TESTAMENT. Last evening I heard the recital of Dr Sun’s last will and testament, and the strains of Chinese national anthems, followed by a banging of fire crackers from a Christian hospital anxious to get its rejoicings expressed in good time. In the early hours of this morning I wakened with national songs to the tunes of “God Save the King ” and “Tramp, Tramp, Tramp” ringing in my ears. And all through the day in all sorts of places and under all sorts of conditions the Chinese nation is en fete. As I am writing—late in the afternoon- —again come the strains of national music from about 300 pupils in a girls’ school, and again I hear the rhythmic recital of Dr Sun's will. I just wish you could all listen-in. These girls are conscious of belonging to the biggest national family on earth, and the intangible something that holds it together and pledges ever increasing unity is expressed for them in the dying behest of the Nationalist leader. “My experience, accumulated in these 40 years, has fully convinced me that to attain our object we must arouse the people and fight side by side with such races of the world as have accorded us equal treatment." It will be worth our while to be in that partnership. Almost every street in Canton has decorated arches, and countless banners with patriotic inscriptions float above the moving crowds. The Nationalist flag is on every building, and portraits of Dr Sun look at you from every angle. The Chinese character for 10 is a cross, and most of the decorations and inscriptions display a double red cross to mark the fact that this is the tenth day of the tenth month. The striking emblem of the double cross reminds them of deliverance from Manchu bondage, while red is the colour of rejoicing. Category:Otago Daily Times Category:News Category:Celebration Category:1928 Category:Double Tenth Festival